1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of extrusion molding a prism film and a prism film manufactured by the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display systems, e.g., liquid crystal displays (LCDs), have been widely used as flat panel displays due to various advantageous features thereof, e.g., compactness, light weight, low power consumption, and so on. Further, use of LCDs has expanded to information display devices, e.g., mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), computers, televisions, OA devices, and the like. Depending on the use, LCDs may require various characteristics, e.g., high brightness, wide viewing angle, compactness, low weight, etc. In particular, uniform and high brightness may be desirable. Accordingly, some LCDs may employ patterned films, e.g., prism films, to focus light emitted from a backlight unit towards a viewer or to direct light in a desired direction.
However, prism films may be susceptible to damage during treatment or assembly thereof. Such damage may adversely affect the screen display, causing deterioration in image and other qualities. Further, an interference pattern may be generated due to a Moire phenomenon when other optical components, e.g., lattices or multiple-pattern films of a liquid crystal module, overlap one another.
A liquid crystal display may also employ a scratch-resistant lens film, which may be provided on a rear side thereof. The scratch resistant lens film may include a hard coating layer having a convex-concave pattern to provide an optical diffusion function. However, an additional process for forming the hard coating layer of the scratch-resistant lens film may increase manufacturing time and cost, thereby decreasing product yields.